


Angry With Her

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte and Becky argue...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Angry With Her

\- This is the first time they have had a heated argument in a long, long time...  
\- Charlotte hates that she finds it so easy to snap at Becky  
\- To yell at her  
\- To call her names  
\- Becky is just as frustrated  
\- Both with Charlotte and herself  
\- She hates feeling this way  
\- “For fuck sake...”  
\- Charlotte all but mutters the words  
\- “Why...”  
\- “WHY?”  
\- Becky takes a breath  
\- “Because I love you, you stupid bloody woman...”  
\- The words surprise them both  
\- Charlotte falls silent  
\- Looking startled  
\- “You... love me?”  
\- Becky laughs softly  
\- “Yeah... idiot.”  
\- Charlotte sighs  
\- Her voice soft  
\- “Have we ever not yelled at each other?”  
\- Becky laughs  
\- “First time it’s been this bad...”  
\- She pauses  
\- “I love you, Charlotte... even if I yell.”  
\- “I love you too Becky...”


End file.
